InFAMOUS: Attack of the Conduit Hunters
by Osprey441
Summary: What happens when a giant robot tickes off three lightning conduits


_**INFAMOUS: PYRE FIGHT**_

_**Prologue**_

A helicopter hovers beside the MacGrath twin's roof. They are going on their yearly summer trip to New Marais, but with some extra people: Josh and Cody. Amy is on her roof packing her suit case. She is also going to New Marais, as she wanted to see the grave of her mother. In New Marais, people are setting up for Pyre Night, a week-long festival of demons and fire. This year, the girl's favorite band, The Silver Demons, will be there. Kuo has been in San Roberto for one week and returned to Empire City. She was exhausted, but wanted to see the girls. Deep in the catacombs under the church in New Marais, a secret society, whose goal was to kill all conduits, was meeting. They wore gray and dark purple uniforms. They didn't have guns or swords, as they only needed the high-tech motorcycle helmets and robotic-looking gloves on their left hands. These gloves gave the wearer powers, mainly, the power to capture conduits.

_**End Prologue**_

"Do you have everything ready?" asked Casey, "The helicopter is waiting!" The twins couldn't wait to go to Pyre Night.

"And we're taking our swords with us" said Kasey to her mom.

"But why? You're not going there to fight, and you can use your powers to defend yourselves" replied Trish.

"Let them take the swords! They're 28 years old and we're living with them!" responded Cole. He was right. The house they bought almost 4 years before was surrounded in police tape due to a bomb threat they received from an unknown person.

"I guess. Ok. Take the swords." answered Trish, "Now I think you should get dressed. Amy will be here at noon." Their mom was right. It was almost 11:30, and they were still in their pajamas.

"Good idea." said Casey, grabbing her white and blue track suit from the table.

"Who invited Amy?" asked Kasey.

"Casey did. She wanted to see The Silver Demons perform also." replied Trish.

"Oh. Just wondering. We are pretty close, almost like sisters." added Kasey.

"She is our cousin" said Casey as she walked out of the changing room they built on the roof where they lived.

"What? That can't be true. My sister didn't have any kids!" said Trish, obviously in shock. Just then, Amy appeared in a cloud of gray mist.

"Hey, everyone!" she said.

"Hey, Amy. Our mom doesn't think you're our cousin. Tell her the truth." said Kasey, carrying her black and red track suit to the changing room.

"I am their cousin. By blood. My father was David Warner, who married your sister, who was my mother. They divorced only a week before the blast, and I was only a month old at the time." explained Amy, "My father and I then moved to New Marais, where he remarried, but went crazy after he was used in one of Bertrand's Ray Sphere tests."

"I see. Please continue." said Trish, touched by the story.

"He drove my new mother to kill herself, which caused me to run away. I was only 5 years old at the time." continued Amy, "I lived in a warehouse, learning to control the powers I was born with. Casey and Kasey found me when I was 18, I believe they were 24..."

"We were 23 when we met you" corrected Kasey, who was now loading the helicopter.

"Oh. Now as I was saying, we worked together for years until they needed to return to Empire City. I went with them, and found records that said I was born here, in Empire City to David Warner and Amy Daily." finished Amy. The alarm on Casey's phone then went off. It was time to go. The twins and Amy got into the helicopter, and they flew to the Warren District to pick up Josh and Cody.

Josh and Cody were already dressed and packed. Josh in his red long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, a red stripe going down the side of the legs. Cody wore his lime green and gray track suit.

"Where are they?" asked Josh.

"They're about two miles away, over the river separating the Neon from the Warren" replied Cody.

"How do you know?" asked Josh.

"My powers. They give me super hearing." responded Cody.

"So you can hear distance?" asked Josh

"Pretty much" answered Cody with a laugh, "You really have a lot of questions" The girl's helicopter appeared on the horizon, and the boys waited for it to get to the landing pad they created on an adjacent building. They loaded their suit cases, and flew south towards New Marais.

Kuo was walking to the twin's roof, when she saw a helicopter fly over her head.

"I knew the girls were going to New Marais, but I didn't think they would leave so soon." said Kuo as the helicopter landed, "Why is it landing?"

"Hi, Kuo." said Casey.

"Casey! I thought you were going to New Marais." replied Kuo.

"We are." added Kasey.

"We came to get you" said Amy.

"Our dad told us you were coming!" added Casey.

"Oh. Ok, then! Let's go!" responded Kuo." Kuo loaded her bags into the helicopter, and jumped in. They then flew to New Marais.

A helicopter lands on the roof of the St. Ignatius hospital in New Marais. Amy, Kuo, the boys, and the twins jumped out, and the helicopter flew off.

"The concert doesn't start until the day after tomorrow, so let's just see what they have this year." said Casey.

"Good idea, but we should check into our hotel first!" replied Kuo.

"Ok." responded Casey. The girls talked, the boys told each other jokes, and Kuo got the rooms in the legendary New Marais Hotel. Casey and Kasey had room 307, the boys had room 412, and Amy and Kuo had room 232. Casey called her dad to tell him they arrived safely.

"I can't wait for the concert!" said Kasey.

"Neither can I! I hope they're selling CD's! I love their new song!" added Casey. There was a knock at the door, and Amy walked in, carrying three glasses.

"I got you some root beer floats." said Amy.

"Thanks." said the twins at the same time, which led into a stream of jinx's.

"Seriously!" responded Amy, "So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"Probably to the clock tower." replied Kasey. "I hear that's where the shops are this year.

"Good idea." said Casey, "We do have $1,500 with us. Here's your money, Amy. And yours, Kasey." Kasey put her money in her bag, while Amy dug through her purse until she found her wallet.

"You really need to clean that, Amy." said Kasey.

"I will after we return to Empire City." replied Amy.

"I'll hold you to it" added Casey.

The boys were still telling each other jokes, mostly about the other's mother.

"Yo mama's so stupid, she could trip over a cordless phone!" said Cody.

"Yo mama's so fat, when she sits around the house, she sits 'around' the house!" replied Josh.

"Yo mama's so ugly, monsters dress up as her for Halloween!" added Cody.

"Yo mama's so hairy, her hands have side burns!" responded Josh.

"Yo mama's so stupid, she thought your dad was sasquatch!" said Cody.

"Ok. You win!" said Josh.

"I knew it!" replied Cody.

"Can you hear the future also?"

"Pretty much! said Cody with a laugh. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Kuo, who then blew the boys away.

"Both yo mamas are so fat, when they sat on a rainbow, Skittles went out of business!" said Kuo.

"I guess she won." replied Cody.

"I guess you're right." added Josh.

"I brought you some drinks. Your choice: cherry limeade or root beer floats." said Kuo.

"I'll take the cherry limeade." replied Josh.

"And I'll take the root beer float." added Cody. Kuo then left and went back to her room.

The next day, the twins, Amy, Kuo, Josh, and Cody walked to the clock tower.

"Look, The shops are over there!" said Kasey.

"Shouldn't we find a schedule? There are other events today and throughout the week!" suggested Kuo.

"Ok. I think they're over there." said Cody.

"Can you hear the schedules as well?" asked Josh.

"Pretty much." replied Cody with a laugh. Kuo grabbed a schedule, and saw one of the most famous events: the Demon Parade.

"I hear that other people and smaller parades join in as it moves around New Marais. We should join in!" added Kasey.

"Good idea" responded Amy, "But we have an hour until it starts." The conduits agreed to meet at the church in 45 minutes.

In the catacombs under New Marais, a gang of conduit hunters are finishing work on the giant robotic suit for their leader. The huge purple and gray machine matched the uniforms of the members of the elite team. The high tech helmets and robotic gloves were their main weapons. The glove, which they wore on their left hands, had a high-powered laser built into the palm, a small gun was in the pointer finger, and the screen of the helmet had the targeting and voice control systems. Their main goal was to exterminate all conduits, and would stop at nothing to succeed!

It was now noon. The girls had just made it to the church. They met Amy, Kuo, Josh, and Cody and joined in on the parade. They have been hearing about a secret society trying to kill all conduits, but thought little of it as they walked around the clock tower towards the eastern shore.

"I hear those strange people with the robotic gloves are going to attack at the end of the week." said a civilian.

"I hear they are going to capture any and all conduits they find!" added another.

"We should watch for these people." said Casey.

"Sounds almost like the Commandoes." added Kasey.

"The Commandoes didn't have the robotic gloves, though. We need to be careful!" replied Kuo.

The Gasworks were abandoned. That is, other than the conduit hunters. The robotic suit was in a warehouse. They were preparing to test the weapons systems. Their leader climbed into the open chest, which closed around him as he sat down. Aiming for a towering gas tank, he fired the high-powered laser from its left arm, instantly destroying it.

"Yeah! This will work!" he said, "Let's try the machine gun next. The laser needs to recharge." The robotic suit walked over to a parking lot filled with Militia trucks.

"Let's see what this gun does to those cars." he said as he fired the minigun that was its whole right arm. The cars instantly exploded, "Yeah, This really works!"

The parade was almost to the fort, when an explosion in the Gasworks caught their attention.

"What the fu..." said Kasey.

"You watch it!" replied Amy.

"Holy shi..." added Casey.

"You too!" responded Amy.

"We need to investigate that explosion." said Casey, "Let's go!"

"Stop! You can't!" replied a police officer.

"Why not?" asked Kasey.

"We have powers you know!" added Casey.

"Flood Town and Gasworks are shut down during Pyre Night." replied the officer.

"Ok. I'll bet it was that secret society of conduit hunters we've been hearing about!" added Kasey.

"You're probably right." said Casey, "They were probably testing some sort of weapon to defeat us, and by the looks of it, it might be dangerous!"

"We should investigate after Pyre Night!" said Kuo.

In their hotel room, Amy and Kuo were thinking about the explosion. They knew nobody was hurt, but they knew they had a fight coming!

"So, Kuo, Why did you come with us?" asked Amy.

"I'm here to watch the girls. Their father wouldn't want them coming home with any 'extra baggage', if you know what I mean." replied Kuo.

"Enough said." responded Amy.

"I just don't know why those girls like that garbage!" added Kuo.

"Don't insult The Silver Demons! Like Texas, you don't mess with them!" replied Amy, glaring at Kuo, "In fact, they're from Texas!"

"I guess I'm screwed now! I messed with The Silver Demons and Texas! responded Kuo, "But why do you and the twins like techno rock?"

"It's awesome!" replied Amy.

"That's easy for you to say!" said Kuo, "But I'm a full-blown country girl."

"SERIOUSLY?" asked Amy with an eye roll.

"Yes. Born and raised in Kentucky!" replied Kuo.

"I thought your family lived in California!" said Amy.

"They moved there after my mom died." replied Kuo.

"Oh." said Amy. They then went to bed.

Day before the concert. The girls were already up, and were helping set the stage up.

"So where's the band?" asked Casey.

"We're the band! People don't usually recognize us without our masks" said a man who was carrying a radio.

"Why do you have that radio?" asked Kasey.

"Our bass player is sick, our drummer got lost. We have our music on CD's, so the concert can go on!" said another man, who was setting up a speaker.

"Oh, Ok. We'll be here!" said Casey. Amy and Kuo walked out of the hotel with Josh and Cody.

"Who are those people?" asked Amy.

"It's the band. They're setting up for the concert tomorrow." replied Kasey.

"Oh. Can't wait until the concert!" added Amy.

"We're selling CD's over there." said another band member.

"Ok. We'll buy a few!" replied Amy.

"By 'a few', how many do mean?" asked Kuo.

"A lot." replied Kasey.

"Ugh!" said Kuo, slapping her forehead.

The concert was packed, and so were Kuo's arms. She was holding all of the CD's the girls bought, and it really was a lot!

"How can those girls listen to this garbage?" asked Kuo to herself. The band was singing their newest song, and the girls were loving it. Casey was dancing, Kasey was trying to sing along (but failing), and Amy was sitting quietly, wishing she wasn't with the two crazy super fans. After the song ended, there was another explosion out across the bay. The girls thought it was an effect from the concert, as did others, but it wasn't. The conduit hunters were doing more tests on their robotic suit. The weapons were ready, and they were going to attack the next day.

The girls were tired, only minutes after the concert, they were asleep. In fact, Casey was sleeping on Kasey's shoulder! When Kasey woke up, and saw her sister asleep on her shoulder, she zapped her, instantly waking her up.

"Why did you do that?" asked Casey.

"You were drooling on my shoulder!" answered Kasey.

"Sorry. We need some sleep. Long day planned tomorrow." replied Casey.

"Good idea!" said Kasey. the girls then went to sleep.

Everyone in the hotel woke up to sheer terror. A huge, purple and silver robot was attacking the city.

"What the fu..." said Casey.

"Holy shi..." added Kasey.

"I don't care how big that robot is, don't swear!" screamed Amy.

"But that thing is destroying the city! Less talking! More helping!" said Casey.

"Right." replied Kasey, It might take more than one Double Blaze Sphere to destroy that hunk of junk!" The robot then saw them, and attacked!

The robot fired its laser, which barely missed the girls.

"Go get Kuo and the boys!" said Casey.

"Ok!" replied Amy as she ran to the other rooms. She returned to see the girls using their Polarity Walls to stop a hail of bullets coming from the robot's minigun. Amy used her Water Cannon attack at the gun, instantly rusting out the robot's right shoulder.

"Thanks" said the girls, who then unleashed their Megawatt Hammers, which created instant fireworks. The girls then spotted a familiar helicopter, and they knew who came to help: their dad, Cole MacGrath! He Thunder Dropped onto the robot's head, which messed the video feed to the driver, the leader of the conduit hunters.

"Stupid conduits!" he said, obviously angered by Cole's arrival.

"So, girls! We finally get to fight together!" said Cole.

"You'll be amazed at our power!" said Kasey.

"That rust bucket's going DOWN!" added Casey. The three conduits all fired a lightning bolt at the rusted right arm of the robot, which caused the arm to fall off.

"You'll pay for that!" said the conduit hunter's leader,

"Eat this!" He fired the laser, which again missed the conduits, but set the hotel on fire.

"Amy!" said Casey.

"On it!" replied Amy as she started to put out the flames. The robot started punching the remains of the building, causing a part of it to fall towards a group of civilians. Kuo saved them by using her powers to create a ramp of ice.

"Thanks, miss." said one of the civilians as she flew back to the roof of a casino. Cole and his daughters, as well as Amy, were still taking on the robot. Amy fired a large blast of water toward the sky, creating a short, but effective rain storm, which rusted its head and shoulders. The driver was getting angry! He made the robotic suit to defeat conduits, but it was being destroyed by four of them! The robot's only remaining arm started to glow.

"He's going to fire the laser!" screamed Casey.

"Let's finish this!" replied Kasey. The girls entered Karmic Overload, changing their lightning's color.

"So that's where the black and white lighting came from!" said Cole, who then unleashed a lightning storm. The twins did the same, instantly destroying the robot. Casey thought she saw someone fly out of it, and jumped down to investigate, closely followed by Kasey and Cole. Casey saw the man, and noticed his uniform: a conduit hunter.

"Kasey! Do your thing!" said Casey.

"On it!" replied Kasey as she grabbed the man's throat and Bio-leeched him.

"I'll call the utility company to clean this mess up" said Kuo.

"No need to" replied Josh, "Cody! Do your thing!" Cody released a huge Blast Wave, sending the pile of scrap metal into the bay.

"Thanks, Cody!" said Kuo.

"Don't mention it." replied Cody with a laugh.

"I didn't get a chance to visit my mom's grave." said Amy.

"And that was why you came, want to go before we leave?" asked Kuo.

"Sure, if it's okay with everyone else." replied Amy. Everybody nodded toward her, so they went to the cemetery. At the cemetery, everybody was silent as they watch Amy, through the tears, talk to her mother like she was there.

"You might not have been my actual mom, but you raised me. Made me who I am." she said, "I miss you." Amy then got up, and walked out, followed by everyone else, to the hospital, where they were to be picked up. The conduits loaded onto Cole's helicopter, and headed home to Empire City.

"You never told me about your Karmic Overload power! What does it do other than changing the color of your lightning and making your eyes glow?" asked Cole.

"I guess our secret's out, Kase!" said Casey.

"You think, Cass?" asked Kasey.

"It doubles our power." replied Casey, "We only use it when we need to, like when we fight a strong opponent."

"That's good." responded Cole, "Now what about Josh and Cody?"

"Please, dad!" said Casey.

"Ok, I'm leaving!" replied Cole as he left. The girls were watching the TV a while later, when they saw the battle on the 10:00 news.

"If it wasn't for these conduits, New Marais would be destroyed. Our thanks go out to these 6 people." said the reporter. The screen showed pictures of them, Kuo, Josh, Cody, and Cole.

"What did Josh do?" asked Kasey.

"He used his powers to stop the robot from moving. He literally welded it to the road!" replied Casey.

"Oh, And that's probably why it couldn't move during the fight!" added Kasey. It was the Fourth of July, so the girls decided to put on a light show. They fired their Arc Lightning into the air, seeing this, Josh fired his Hellfire missiles and Cody sent out a small blast wave toward the sky. They exploded like fireworks, making Amy and Kuo, in the Historic District, create a tower of ice, which was lit up by the glow on their arms, and catching the eye of the twins.

"This was the best week ever!" said Casey.

"Your right! Let's put in that new CD!" added Kasey.

"Great idea!" replied Casey as she put the CD in and turned up the volume. Kasey got two root beer floats out of their freezer, and gave one to Casey.

"Thanks, sis." she said. They rested, watching their battle on the news and listening to their Silver Demons CD.

_**The End**_

_**Until something else happens**_


End file.
